Strength
by Tater17
Summary: ba, IWRY- REVISED CHAPTERS-Buffy is in LA at 22 living with Riley and her twins. Riley is a drunken man who works for a law firm and he beats her. Life has never shown Buffy a good card, but will it after she leaves and meets up with old friends? UPDATED
1. Running

AN: IMPORTANT!!!!:::

Okay, This story, and other stories of mine are supposed to be sorta not understandable for a little bit. Buffy is out of character because of things dealing with her children.

AN: Things and people do seem outta place but everything will work itself out I promise!!

AN2: I am going through an revising all my chapters before I add a new chapter.

By: Tater

Title: Strength

Disclaimer: I own Lily and Liam. And I guess the idea, nothing else.

Rating: PG-13 or R

Summery: Buffy is 22, in LA and in hell. Not really, but life is horrible. Riley's a jerk. Yes I know it starts out bad. Infact, I'm not sure I should continue or let it hang like that. What do you think?

AN: Please R&R. Also, look over my other fics!

**Chapter One:**

"Riley, please." Buffy begged. "Please! Not infront of Lily and Liam."

"Bitch!" He shouted, ignoring her. Riley then struck her, making her fall to the ground.

Buffy had already been in tears when this started, and that blow sent her into sobs.

"Riley, please, your drunk..." She begged more. Begged for some sort of mercy, prayed for God to bring back the man she had known before he became an alcoholic.

"Get up." He said angrily, looking down at her. He was tired of her begging and pleading. All she did was cry and beg and plead. Riley looked at her as she disobeyed him. His eyes flashed red with anger, he did not like being defied.

"Get up you slut!" He yelled grabbing her by her hair and pulling her up, throwing her against the wall causing her to gasp for air. Pictures fell to the ground and the wall now had several cracks it.

"Mommy!" Two little voices called in fear.

"Liam, take your sister and go to your room and watch cartoons. Turn the TV up as loud as you can. We're only playing, go on sweetie, everything is alright." She strained to get out. Her lungs ached, her whole body was in pain.

Liam took his twin sister's hand in his and lead her to their room. They were only four, but both of them knew something was not right with their mother. She was crying and her voice seemed fearful.

Riley pressed himself against her, not paying attention to what she had said to her children. Not even bothering to look and see if they were out of site or not. He didn't give a damn.

"You really think you can leave me? Slut- that's all you are or ever were. A slut."

He ripped her shirt, leaving some of it hanging off her, exposing her bra, then he ripped the buttons on her pants and began shoving them off of her.

"Riley! Please not again!" She cried out - screamed.

What had gone so wrong in her life? What had she done to deserve all this? It all started when he left. When she had the twins and came here. Life slowly became hell for her.

Buffy pushed him off of her, and kicked him in his manhood. She refused to be raped again.

Riley recovered quickly and punched her in the mouth until he saw blood.

"You bitch!" He screamed in her face. "When will you learn, your strong, but I'm stronger!" He finished with an evil laugh.

"Only because of those drugs!" She yelled back at him.

Riley became tired of looking at her and hearing her. He picked up his Whiskey bottle and took a huge swig and then threw the bottle against the wall near Buffy's head.

"Your not worth it. Whore! Don't even know the father of those damn children are!" With that he turned around, and left the apartment.

Buffy stood there looking at the door for a few seconds, sobbing at what had happened. She fell to the floor and covered her face, and then look down at the carpet to see the shattered whiskey bottle pieces and pictures everywhere. The place was trashed. The slayer jumped up and ran into the bathroom to clean herself up. Even though she didn't bruise easily, Riley was able to hit her hard enough to leave marks. When she was finished she ran into her room and began packing her bags and changing her clothes. She would run again, only this time she'd never look back.

She walked into her children's room with more bags, and saw them sitting on the floor watching TV. "Hey my baby's." She said smiling at them.

"Mommy!" They both yelled, running into her arms.

"See I told you, everything is fine, Mommy was only playing with Riley. Now come on help me pack your bags."

"Otay." Liam and Lily said as best as a four year could.

While Buffy packed she began to think of what to do. She was finally leaving him. Leaving the beatings and the law firm Riley worked for. But she had nowhere to go and no one to turn to. It didn't matter though she would make it out this time.

"Come on Lily." Buffy said waving her hand to have them latch on to it.

"Wait Mommy! I need Mr. Gordo." Lily ran to the couch as fast as her little legs with carry her and got the stuffed pig.

"Otay, let muv!" Lily said marching out of the apartments in front of her mother.

It was dark outside, and Buffy looked around carefully. Living in in LA was was different then Sunnydale, yeah there were demons and vampires in her old home, but it got worse in LA. Here she could attacked by anything or anybody.

Buffy put the kids in her jeep- courteousy of Wolfam & Hart - hoping if they were nice she would obey- then began to drive. Where to she didn't know. She had almost no money, and no friends in the world. But right now it didn't matter, as long as she had her children, and was getting away from Riley and the firm everything would be alright. Atleast for a few short minutes.

AN: Want more? If so Read and Review.

By: Tater

Title: Strength

Disclaimer: I own Lily and Liam, and I guess the idea, nothing else.

Rating: PG-13 or R

Summery: Buffy is 22, in LA and in hell. Not really, but life is horrible. She has been missing for several years.

AN: Please R&R.


	2. Slow nights

AN: IMPORTANT!!!!:::

Okay, This story, and other stories of mine are supposed to be sorta not understandable for a little bit. Buffy is out of character because of things dealing with her children.

AN: Things and people do seem outta place but everything will work itself out I promise!!

AN2: I am going through an revising all my chapters before I add a new chapter.

By: Tater

Title: Strength

Disclaimer: I own Lily and Liam. And I guess the idea, nothing else.

Rating: PG-13 or R

Summery: Buffy is 22, in LA and in hell. Not really, but life is horrible. Riley's a jerk. Yes I know it starts out bad. Infact, I'm not sure I should continue or let it hang like that. What do you think?

AN: Please R&R. Also, look over my other fics!

Chapter 2 

"Angel, man it's been real slow lately." Gunn whined to his boss. "Come on, let Fred and I head home, and everyone else too. We all deserve a break." He pleaded.

"No. Something is coming, it never gets this quite around here and you know that. Leave and you lose your job." The vampire said with an attitude.

"Damn man, I'd think since you were seeing someone you'd losen up, guess Kate ain't too good in the sack, eh?" Gunn said laughing walking away. He didn't like her too much, infact no one really did.

"Gunn, that's our life, not yours. We haven't been together long enough to know anything yet."

"No," said Cordeila walking into the room "but you still think about her."

"Her who?" Faith asked following her.

"Buffy, Faith, he still thinks about Buffy." She said with a DUH tone.

"No I don't." Angel said, growing very irritated with his friends.

"Oh come on, everytime we get a lead on where she might be, you rush over there and brood when you get back because she wasn't there. Personally, I think Giles, and Willow is hiding something about why she left. I mean, Buffy wouldn't just leave, not without a reason."

"Doubtful Cordeila. Buffy's moved on with her life, as have I... sort of, her life is probably the best it has ever been. Sunnydale has been well without her, maybe she left becasuse there were too many memories, and she couldn't move on; maybe it was for the best."

"Like you thought it was the best and left her alone to face the forces of darkness, and the creatures of the night to get rid of your pain?" Cordeila left him with that in his head.

Buffy drove on into the night. She didn't know where to go and had no one to help her. The gang had all ditched her after they found out she was pregnant, and her mom threw her out because she wouldn't abort them. Buffy wandered about Spike. Was he dust? No, too smart for that. Was he still in Sunnyhell? Nah, they would have tried to kill him. Maybe he was bad again, finally got the chip out... or was he with....

"Mommy?" Lily asked, interrupting her mothers' thoughts.

"Yeah baby?"

"I have to pee."

"Okay let me find a place to stop, it'll be a few minutes, think you could hold it?"

"Yep!"

"Good."

Buffy smiled at her daughter through the review mirror, it never failed – can't be in the car 20 minutes before having to make a pit stop.

"Liam, what about you, do you need anything?"

"Nope. I don't need nothing." He said, acting like a big boy.

Buffy again smiled, her children were so incredibly precious.

By now, this late at night, there weren't many cars on the road; and there weren't many buildings open either. Buffy was about to stop at a small gas station when she saw a black car behind her that look like it belonged to the firm. She continued driving, and realized it was indeed following her. She sped up, as did the car behind her, and at an intersection three other cars pulled up behind her. A little ways up Buffy saw a building that looked like a hotel, it's lights were on, and cars were there.

Please let it be safe she prayed.

She went faster and pulled up to the hotel honking her horn.

"Lily, Liam unbuckle yourselves and get your things here. Hurry, we haven't got any time."

She quickly got them out of the car as the others were pulling up and getting out.

Buffy ran with her children in her arms, as some of the men chased her. She pulled open the doors and saw a several familiar faces.

**Shortly before hand**:

Spike walked in. "Hey, I got the food. Blood for me, Chinese and blood for Angel, chicken and rice for Cordy, shrimp fried rice for Faith, a large pizza for you Fred, Doyle you never said what you wanted, and Gunn a slushie with a steak sub." He said unloading everything and setting it on the counter.

Faith walked up to him, "Thanks baby." then she kissed him.

Not even three minutes later a man walked in.

"Gavin," Angel said irritated, "what do you want?"

"Want what myself, my boys, and Wolfman N Hart want; to be rid of you."

"Awe, sweet, they brought these amateurs to get rid of me." Angel said sarcastically to the group.

"We have a proposition for you."

"What, you give me something and I let you destroy the world?"

" I wouldn't joke Angel. I've heard you've been wanting this information."

"What information?"

"About the other slayer. You know the blonde one, the one who you fell in love with?"

The heard the doors bust open and everyone turned to see Buffy standing there holding two children.

"Damn it Gavin, are you everywhere I go. God!" She said with an attitude.

"Buffy, what the hell are you doing here?" Gavin and Spike both said.

"Sp-Spike?" The slayer asked. She hadn't seen anyone standing behind Gavin and his men.

Angel, Spike, and the group all moved so that she could see them.

"No, no, no. Gavin you told me if I cooperated you'd leave them out of this."

"Well, you haven't. Again, I will only asked once, what the hell are you doing here?" Gavin turned to one of his men, "I thought Riley had everything under control? You're being held responsible."

"Gavin, didn't hear? You only mess with a slayer and her children so many times before she gets pissed. Besides, it's a new trend, women, ya know the one where we're sticking up for ourselves."

He stood there, dumbfounded. Now his plan for Angel wouldn't work, what would he do?

Angel chuckled slightly, "Well Gavin, looks like your plan to give me information about Buffy isn't going to work, seeing as how she's right there, and you can't do a damn thing to her now."

He was doing everything he could to hide his surprisement at the situation.

Gavin laughed in return. "Better make sure she agrees to that, because remember there are children involved."

He turned to his men. "Get them."

They began to walk to them.

"Wait!" Buffy said getting more then a little upset and frightened "Gavin, come on you need me for the kids, and the prophecies. They aren't to be harmed remember? I cooperated with you, you said I could leave if Riley didn't stop and he hasn't, come on. Leave them out of this. I'm sure me and you could work something out."

"Buffy, don't you get it?" Gavin said, as his men still advanced, "Good can't exist without evil, but evil can without good. Evil will win in the end. Besides you've had your chances to work deals with me, maybe had to told us who their daddy was we would be here today."

Angel was up behind Gavin and said "No, I don't think she does." Then punched him, sending him to the ground.

Gavin's men, now pissed, advanced faster towards Buffy and her children. And it didn't help Lilah, her men, and 10 other vampires came in behind Buffy.

TBC....................

Email me at or 

IM Me at-

AIM- BadGurl278711

MSN- 

YAHOO- 

ICQ- 256845273


	3. Old friends, same foe's

By: Tater

Title: Strength

Disclaimer: I own Lily and Liam, and I guess the idea, nothing else.

Rating: PG-13 or R

AN: Please R&R. I will try to update it atleast every two weeks, sooner if possible.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 3**

Buffy looked around. They were pretty much surrounded, she was able to back her, Liam, and Lily against the wall and back behind Gavin's men so that she was next to the A.I. Team.

"Angel." She said. God that name sounded so foreign on her tongue and yet it felt like she had said it everyday. "We've got to get them outta here. These people want them, please you've got to help me, I'll explain later. Please." The slayer pleaded.

Angel looked into Buffy eyes and saw her worry and turned to Cordeila, You, Fred, and Gunn take them, we'll come get you when this is over."

"Alright." The former cheerleader said nodding her head. Her and Fred advanced on the twins to remove them from their mother's care.

"Mommy!" They both yelled.

"It's okay sweets, go with them, they are the good guys."

"How can I find you?" Buffy asked, hurriedly looking into Cordeila's eyes.

"They know where to go, but right now to get them out we need a distraction." Angel replied before Cordy had the chance.

Buffy looked to the front entrance where Lilah stood.

"You got a distraction." Buffy said, then she pulled a knife from her boot, and ran has hard as she could to Lilah, dodging all the bad guys in her way When the slayer reached her, she pulled her by her hair, spun her around, and put a knife to her throat.

"You let them out of here, or else the only person who knows the combination to get to the scrolls is dead."

Gavin stood up, and looked to the vampires who had stopped. Even with what they had done to her she still had speed. Damn.

"Let them go." He said carefully. "Buffy is just crazy enough to kill."

"Don't Gavin, we need them - she has no strength." Lilah said.

"No, but Buffy is just crazy enough to kill and you aren't in a very good situation to be giving orders." He replied to his colleague.

Gunn, Fred, and Cordeila got out safely with the twins. That's when Buffy's anger really hit the ceiling fan.

"Gavin, you get your men off my ass, and you leave Angel alone."

"Buffy, Buffy." He said in a mocking shame, "Come on I've been working with you for years, you know it won't end your way."

"You'll never get my children, and now they're safe. Besides Gavin, you've always been a sensible man. You like a good fight, but not without scaring the shit outta your enemies first." Buffy pulled the knife closer to Lilah's neck.

"Gavin.." Lilah said all wide-eyed.

Two vampires tired to sneak attack Buffy from behind. The slayer pushed Lilah to the ground and turned just as they were about to hit and sliced right through the two vamps neck. Their ashes crumbled to the ground.

"Get them!" Gavin yelled, this was the only opportunity he had.

"Why do you have to make things hard?" Buffy asked, as she fought her way to Angel, Doyle, Faith, and Spike.

The seer fought well. In the four years he'd spent with Angel he'd grown strong. Spike, and Faith too had grown incredibly stronger, and it was obvious Angels strength has improved. He was taking out more vampires that any of them, even Buffy and he took notice of that. As Buffy slowly fought she wondered who Fred and Gunn were, she also wondered how Cordy was doing, but hoped she didn't stick around to find out.

Within five minutes each and every one of the vampires had been taken out. The only ones left were Gavin, Lilah and the few other humans they had brought with them.

Buffy put her hands on her hips. "Now Gavin, why'd you have to make it so damn hard? All you had to do was promise to leave Angel alone, and let me, Lily, and Liam walk safely out of here and none of this would have happened."

"We'll be in touch Angel." Gavin said starting to leave. "Buffy, don't leave town. You know we'll find you, and I doubt Riley would be happy if you left him again, remember what happened last time."

With that they walked out the door.

Spike walked up to Buffy. "I take it your friends with them?"

"Oh yeah. Four long years and running." Buffy turned to Angel. "Sorry, I didn't mean to cause any trouble." The slayer couldn't look her former lover in the eye.

"They were here before you showed up." He said colder then he'd meant.

"Yeah, but I brought extras." There was an awkward silence, then Buffy said "So how about we go get my kids?"

Angel nodded and got his cell phone.

"Cor..."

"Yeah.. it's Angel."

"It's okay."

"No not here, yours."

"Alright, see you soon."

"Bye."

"They comin' here?" Faith asked. That was a rhetorical question if you heard Angel's conversation.

"No, I don't want the five of them walking around the streets at this hour."

"Me neither." Buffy said.

"We can take my car. Come on." Angel said.

"We have to go?" Spike asked.

"Yes. I don't want you guys here alone, they could come back."

They walked outside, and Buffy went to get into her jeep.

"Wait." Angel said. "Where'd you get the car?"

"Wolfam and Hart…" She said trailing off. "How could I be so stupid. They wouldn't just give me a vehicle without putting a tracer on it. Damn it." She said kicking the car.

"We'll take mine." Angel said with no emotion in his voice. "Get your things and we'll put them in the trunk."

"Thanks." She sounded sad, and that's when they all noticed the bruises that covered the slayer.

"What happen?" Doyle asked, knowing none of them would like the answer.

Buffy looked confused. "They want my kids…"

"No, he means the bruises, it looks like you've been beaten." Faith added in.

Angel tried busying himself with starting the car, and popping the trunk.

"Oh, these, umm... no just.. I ... Slaying."

No one believed it, but they let it go.

"Angel, we're taking my car, alright man?" Spike said talking about him and Faith.

He just nodded.

Doyle got the front seat, and Buffy took the back while Angel drove.

This was going to be a long, and awkward night.

TBC.....

Email me at or

IM Me at-

AIM- BadGurl278711

MSN-

YAHOO-


	4. You can't run everytime

By: Tater

Title: Strength

Disclaimer: I own Lily and Liam. And I guess the idea, nothing else.

Rating: PG-13 or R

Summery: Buffy is 22, in LA and in hell with twins. Not really, but life is horrible. She ran into the LA gang and now she has help.

AN: Please R&R. Also, look over my other fics!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4:**

Buffy sat in the back seat thinking, trying to make a plan. She knew had to get out of LA soon, out of the state, most likely the country. But not even that would help her and her children. Had she only known she couldn't protect them, then maybe she'd stepped in and told their father, or given them away. But it was too late now. The world knew about them.

**Angel's POV:**

She's back. We've found her, or she's found us. Why wouldn't she have come to me sooner if she was in trouble? And children. Wow. Buffy only did what I asked her to do, move on, but I meant to a better man. Why does Wolfam and Hart want her children? There has to be something more to them besides being born to a slayer.

Buffy's so beautiful. She looks worn though. I know it's the twins that are what keeps her going and I know she's been beaten. God those bruises, there are too many, and with her knowing the firm, she wouldn't leave her kids alone with a drunken lawyer.

It's been almost five years since I last saw her. God. All those leads in other cities and states, hell in all of those other countries just to find she was right under our noses all along. I should have looked closer. Looked harder.

Liam is my name and Lily was my mother's name, why name them that?

Angel pulled up to Cordiela's apartment. Spike wasn't far behind. The five of them went up to her apartment. As soon as Cordy opened the door, Buffy rushed in.

"Liam, Lily. Where are you."

Nothing.

"Lily! Liam! It's mommy, it's okay you don't have to hide."

They came out from under the couch.

"Mommy!" They both ran into her arms.

"My babies. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She said checking them.

"Nope." Lily said smiling. "Mom, Liam did the FACE again!"

Buffy looked sternly at him. "Why?"

"I was hungry." He said.

Buffy sighed. "I said never to do that unless you're around me. That's it!"

"Sorry." He said.

"It's okay. But please be careful!"

Behind her the A.I Team stood.

"The face?" Doyle asked Cordiela.

"It's strange, they are part vampire." She replied looking at Angel and Spike, but she didn't have to tell them they knew what 'the face' meant.

Buffy stood up to face them, she hadn't at all heard their conversation.

"Um, I think the three of us should go before we cause anymore trouble then we already have."

"Mama, I sleepy." Lily said yawning next to her brother .

Buffy looked at the warriors.

"I'm sorry." She apologized, but mainly to her ex lover. "If there are any damages I'll pay for them."

"How would we reach you, Buffy?" Fred asked.

Buffy smiled. She looked at the woman she seemed so sweet.

"You won't. I'll find you."

The slayer turned and started walking away.

"You more than welcome to stay Buffy." Faith offered.

"We do need to get outta here."

"Let me help you Buffy." Angel said, stepping up. Some how he felt responsible for all of this.

"We're beyond help."

With that the small family of three began walking out the door when Buffy got a severe cramp in her belly.

"Ouch."

Then she started to cough, and when she covered her mouth and looked at the liquid on there she freaked. She turned to face Angel, and they all had noticed she had paled. Buffy coughed again and they saw the blood trickle out of the side of her mouth and then the slayer held her stomach and began to fall to the floor.

"Angel?" She cried out ever so softly.

He jumped and quickly caught her before she hit the ground. The last thing Buffy heard before she passed out was her children's small voices calling for their mother in worry.

When Buffy awoke she heard voices through the door.

"What's wrong with her?" Angel asked.

"A forced entry has happened on several occasions, mainly recent, and looks to be several beatings and they weren't vampire attacks. Some have happened just this morning."

"Forced entry? What do you mean Doc?" Spike asked hoping it wasn't what he and everyone else thought.

"She's been raped and more then once. There is bruising where it ought not be and scarred tissue that's been there for a while, like it hasn't been able to heal. By the feel of her bones, several have fractured and healed on it's own. Buffy has a broken rib on her left side, and two are hair line fractures her right side. Her back is badly bruised. I have some medicine for her and she should be fine physically, but her mental state, I am not sure. After a rape it's hard to get over."

"Why hasn't she gone to the police? Or gotten away atleast." Faith asked really to no one.

"This is Wolfam N Hart there is no proof of really anything. Besides wpuld you risk it with two small children? She was looking out for them."

Angel slammed a fist into the wall "God dammit I never should have left."

Spike didn't sound pleased. "I knew she was pregnant when she left."

They looked at him. "Angel, you know how vampires can tell? I thought she was, but wasn't sure, and then stuff happened and she made me swear never to tell anyone- especially you."

"How long until she'll be okay? I mean Steven, she coughed up blood." Cordiela said. "If she's dying we need to know, the kids." She motioned to them sleeping in the room next to Buffy's.

Steven laughed. "Death no. Have her stay in bed, no slaying and put her somewhere safe, she should probably stay with Angel. And the blood, it was only from stress, she has a small olser in her stomach and should go away if she drink plenty of fluids, not a lot of coffee, and doesn't have to fight alot."

"What about Liam and Lily?" Doyle asked.

"Oh yes. They we're born in the Summer of 2000, in June. Because it was twins she didn't carry full term. The Vampire part, the father had to be Vampire-"

Everyone looked at Spike. "I thought she was hot, yes, but I couldn't touch her all she thought about was Angel. We never had sex. Ever. I swear."

The doctor cleared his throat "OR have some form of vampire jeans. It is highly possbile she had sex with a vampire. With slayer fluid, mixing in that way with a vampire can cause certain things in a vampire to come alive. And vampire jeans, anyone who had a father who has vampire in his or who's mother was turned while he was being born, has vampire jeans."

"You mean I could have gotten her pregnant?" Angel asked.

"If you two have had sex then yes."

Buffy looked shocked, this could have happened at 17. She made her presence known by talking with the doctor. "Burn my file, hide it, or give it to us. I don't need to be sold out."

"Let me assure I am on you side."

"They would kill you for the file. Please, I don't want anyone hurt because of me and my children."

"Alright. Here is the file. Call me again so I can do a check up."

They all nodded and he left.

"Sorry for the trouble I've caused, but we really should-"

"Not leave, but stay and talk to us." Cordy said pulling up a chair for her to sit on.

"You in too deep already, it could kill you."

"I come close to death all the time. Buffy we want to help. He told us you we're-"

"Raped and beaten, yadda yadda yadda. I heard you talking." She said, acting as though it was no big deal.

"Oh."

"Where's their father?" Angel interjected. Asking that question burned a hole into his heart and soul.

"Around, he doesn't even know they exist. I thought it was better on both ends that way."

There was silence. Buffy broke it.

"Well, you're not letting me leave until I'm better, so why don't we get comfortable. This story will take up most of the night."

Everyone started to get settled. Coffee was brewed, and Buffy felt horrible. How was she going to avoid telling them who the father is? Why should she bring them into this at all?

Buffy looked at the way the we're sitting. Buffy on one side, everyone else on the other. She felt like she was being interrogated. Well, it wouldn't be the first time.

What the hell am I gonna do? Buffy thought

Tonight would be longer than expected. Much, much longer.

TBC.....................


	5. Driven

By: Tater

Title: Strength

Disclaimer: I own Lily and Liam. And I guess the idea, nothing else.

Rating: PG-13 or R

Summery: Buffy is 22, in LA and in hell with twins. Not really, but life is horrible. She ran into the LA gang and now she has help.

AN: Please R&R. Also, look over my other fics!

* * *

**CHAPTER 5:**

Buffy looked at each of their faces, but couldn't seem to manage the courage or strength to look them in the eye. Especially Angel.

"Buffy are you gonna talk or do I have to beat it out of you?" Cordeila said, with a small smile on her face.

She forced a smile. "I only talk if I want to talk," she started half jokingly "Ask Wolfman N Hart they've tried just about everything to get the name of their father. Even told me they'd kill my children."

"Why is it such a secret B? Why are you protecting him? They might kill you're kids!"

"No they won't. They can't, not atleast for several years. There's a prophecy, I don't know it, or the context exactly - just that when they reach a certain age they will chose to fight for Good or Evil. If they chose Good, then the firm will kill them, but they won't touch them until then. It doesn't make much sense on why they don't get rid of the now, but I guess it is all in the master plan of things."

"And their father?" Angel asked coldly. He hadn't meant to show that much emotion.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Buffy watched as the door opened by itself, and a tall blonde woman walked in. Her outfit was nice, and she was beautiful. Buffy looked at Cordy for explanation.

"Dennis, he's a ghost in my apartment, long story. Kate is a cop. I don't like her, and neither does anyone else, but Angel...."

Buffy watched as Angel got up and welcomed Kate, she kissed him tenderly. Everyone could see the pain and jealousy in Buffy's eyes. There was more pain and sorrow in them than there ever was, and especially now.

"Hey." She said greeting everyone. "I got you're message, Angel, something about children, abuse, mother? I can take them to the station, Social Services could take them in ten minutes. So where are they?"

Buffy jumped up, and stood in front of the door, which lead to where her children lay sleeping peacefully.

"Look lady I don't know who the hell you think you are, but under no circumstances are you going to touch my children. Understood?"

Kate turned to her. "Ma'am, I'm sorry, but if they are..."

"Kate, don't." Angel and Cordeila both warned. "You don't have the full details."

"No I got this." She wanted to prove she could handle Angel's type of life. She'd waited too long to get him.

"Now if they're being abused I have to take them. It's my job, so if you'll please step aside." She ordered stepping closer to the slayer and the door.

"Kate..."

"Angel I got it." Angel knew, she'd have to learn on her own.

Kate continued advancing.

"You think you could get past me? That's funny. You take one more step to try and take them..."

"You'll what?" Kate asked mockingly. "I am an officer of the law."

Kate made the step. She grabbed Buffy's wrist and tried to get by. Angel had known Buffy, and knew she might go off, but never like this. Everyone was caught by surprise.

Buffy had grabbed Kate's throat and threw her up against the wall, and had her in a position where she could easily kill her.

"Buffy, calm down." Angel said running to her panicked.

"Angel, that's all you're gonna say?!" Kate screeched out with what little air she had.

Buffy let her go, letting her drop to the floor and walked into the room she had been guarding.

She sat down on the bed, looking at Lily and Liam. They were her whole life. Her everything. A mother was supposed to protect her children, keep them safe and she couldn't even manage that.

"She could have killed me! Who the hell is she?! She's crazy, a killer like Faith used to be!" Kate accused.

Before anyone could respond Buffy entered the living room again.

"I gave you more warnings than I'd have given to anyone else trying to get to them. Be fair warned, you won't get another chance to try."

Kate stood there waiting for someone to say something, especially Angel.

"Look lady I was only trying to help."

The slayer ignored the cop and went back to the couch.

"This is all so crazy. When I found out I was pregnant I was shocked, couldn't believe it. Yet I was so thrilled." She said letting every know she was ready to talk.

"I mean God." She said sniffling a little. "Who'd have thought I'd live to see the day I'd have a baby, much less two. I remember it like it was yesterday – the excitement I felt, it was all so over whelming and amazing, you all have no idea.

She sighed.

"Giles wanted the council to have them. He told me it was too dangerous for a slayer to have and keep a child. The scoobies got angry because I refused to name the father."

"Why didn't you?" Fred asked.

"Too much hassle, pain in the ass, and I thought all parties involved would be safer."

They each heard crying coming from the bedroom Liam and Lily slept in. Buffy smiled.

"Perks of motherhood."

Buffy walked away for a second and brought both kids into the living room and put them on her lap and looked at Angel.

"You all know too, it's right infront of you and yet you refuse to believe it."

The A.I. Team looked confused.

"It's impossible." Angel said.

His former lover shook her head. "No, no it isn't."

"Yes it is, there was only your birthday."

"Everyone else was supposed to forget Angel, but you weren't."

He was shocked to hell. Everything was supposed to be taken back – EVERYTHING.

"How-"

She cut him off "Do I remember?" Buffy just smiled. "It was too much of a precious day to forget Angel. A whole 24 hours together with no birth control. They did take my memories, but they came back within days of leaving you. Apparently, as you can tell," she kissed both of them on the forehead, "They never erased this."

"No, it's no." He said.

"Angel, how else do you explain the vampire part in them? You still had the jeans. I haven't been with anyone else willingly since that day. Do you need details? Try the kitchen table, and that stupid ice cream we ate. When you got back from seeing them I made a joke about orange juice and the deli. You told me it was ending when we only had a minute left."

One lone tear escaped Angel's eyes as tears streamed down Buffy's face. Everyone else sat there really really confused with the exception of Cordeila and Doyle, both whom Angel had told about the day but neither of them could remember.

"There was a day." Angel said, his voice a bit shaky. "The forgotten day… I'm sorry." His voice choked and he stepped out of the room.

"Mommy why are you and Mr. Angel crying?" Lily asked.

She wiped her tears. "Sometimes grown ups cry because we are being silly." Buffy explained, forcing a smile. "Are you two ready for bed now? I told you there were no monsters in the room."

"Otay." Liam said sighing. "Lets go!" He said laughing. "Come on Lily!"

The two jumped off of Buffy's lap and held hands as they ran into the bedroom. The slayer quickly tucked them in and came back as Angel did to finish the story.

"So let me get this straight," Faith said, "Angel is the father of Buffy's children from some forgotten day. She wasn't supposed to remember, and someone erased time."

"Sort of." The blonde slayer replied, still a little choked up.

"It was a Morah Demon. My blood mixed with his that day and made me human. Buffy came to tell me to stay away because I had spied on her Thanksgiving due what Doyle had seen. It just through the window and we couldn't kill it so we went looking for it, she went to the surface, I stay in the sewers. When I realized I was human and would stay that way I found Buffy and we – we made love all day and all night."

He took a deep breath, this was harder then what he thought.

"Doyle had a premonition that the demon had come back stronger then ever. So I went to kill it on my own against Doyle's warnings. Buffy was sleeping so peacefully, she was so happy I couldn't disturb that. It beat me, the demon did, and if Buffy hadn't showed up who knows what would have happened. As she killed it, it mentioned the end of days and the slayers death so I –"

"So he went to the PTB and decided to buy me more time in life by getting his strength back and erasing the day without discussing it with me" she said angrily " He took the day back so that he could kill the demon before their blood mixed. No one but Angel was supposed to remember, however, incase you all can't tell I got my memories back."

"OMG." Kate said. "I can't believe you have children."

"Me either." Gunn said. "It's only been recently we've found out you could have sex without becoming Angelus again."

"You can?" Buffy asked shocked. "Are you sure? How do you know? Nevermind." The slayer blushed. She knew how he knew.

"We were able to get a hold of the curse Willow placed on him and re read all the context, things were changed and it was redone to bind his soul. Wolfam and Hart kept trying to remove his soul, so we re worded parts of it and had someone do it. Now there is no more Angelus." Cordeila explained.

Everyone noticed the pain on Buffy's face, including Angel.

"I'm sorry." He said.

She just smiled at him. "I'm not, I got two beautiful children it of it."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Too painful, you gave it up with the conditions I'd never know and I knew it'd kill you. I also thought they'd be safer if I never named you as their father. 'Figured it was better for all parties involved."

The gang sat there, no one saying anything, they should have probably excused themselves but in Cordeila's simi small apartment there was no where to go, not to mention they still had a lot to figure out.

"What do we do now?" Faith asked.

"I don't know." Buffy replied.

"Well, I say we take down that bloody firm once and for all." Spike said.

"If things were as easy as you keep making them I wouldn't be in this situation." The slayer replied.

Angel continued to sit there quietly, next to a simi happy Kate. Perhaps now things would work out for them because he COULD have children. She could have his babies, bare them in her own womb.

"It's obvious we can't do anything tonight." Doyle said. "We all need some rest and should start fresh in the morning. Not to mention both Angel and Buffy have plenty to discuss concerning Lily and Liam."

"Yes we do." Angel replied standing up. "You three will stay with me."

The vampire walked into the bedroom where they small children laid and picked one of them up. Buffy didn't have a chance to argue with them.

"Everyone go home and rest I'll meet you back in the office first thing in the morning." He said whispering when he walked back into the living room.

They all nodded Buffy and Kate both stood at the same time. Angel's girlfriend followed him out to the car and Buffy went to go get her daughter.

"I'm sorry." Buffy said as she was heading out the door.

"Don't be." Faith said. "We're here to help, we are all friends. Go get some rest, everything will be fine."

The slayer left leaving Doyle, Cordeila, Fred, Gunn, Faith, and Spike to sit there and take a breather from all the information they had just absorbed. Worst of all, that wasn't even breaking the ice.

TBC…

What do ya'll think about the new way it's going? Let me know!


	6. It Was All Just A Dream

**Title: **Strength

**By: **Tater17

**AN: **I hope you all are happy, I have updated and will be wrapping this little fic up shortly! Have fun, sorry so short my 7.5 month old son only lets me do so much.

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

Buffy awoke with the start. That was the most detailed prophecy dream she had ever had. God she couldn't believe all that was going to happen if she didn't do something now.

Silently the slayer got up from the bed and looked at the man laying next to her. It was so sad what he could become, he seemed so sweet. A tear slid down her eye, all she brought to the people around her was destruction.

Ever so quietly she gathered what few things she could and left the motel room. Buffy walked as quietly as she could but being 7 months pregnant with twins wasn't doing her much good. Sighing, knowing the long walk ahead of her, she began to pace herself, carrying her suit case in one hand and a stake in the other.

* * *

Angel was rumaging around through more files trying to find her. It was been six month since anyone had seen or heard from the slayer. He got the distinct feeling though, that someone in Sunnydale wasn't being completely honest with him. 

He sighed and sat down on the couch and staired at the doors leading into the hotel. He just wished someone, HER, anything would come through those doors with some information on what was going on with her.

Angel went to lean back but as his eyes averted from the doors he saw a whisp of blonde hair. He jumped up - could it be?

* * *

She walked in, doing her best too look sexy. She saw him as she reached the doors laying on the couch. God she wanted to bone him all night. Just thinking about him naked made her sticky. 

She licked her lips as she opened the door and walked in.

* * *

Angel could have cried at the moment. He was so exhausted from his search for her that he was hullcinating. 

"Hi Angel." Came the voice from the blonde whom he wished each second was someone else.

"Hello Kate." He replied straightening up.

"Sleepy?"

He nodded, and wiped his eye.

"So whatcha got for me?"

I got a lot for you. she thought. "Umm some files from when she went by Anne. I even pulled up old school records and friends, but to be honest I don't think any of it will help."

Angel nodded a thanks and began looking through the file, he ran across the name Pike and kept moving until it hit him. He looked at the picture and recalled the conversation about him and his jealousy.

* * *

_"God Angel. We weren't anything to each other. I'm sory your upset at the picture but I am not removing it."_

_"I never asked you too." He said vaguely._

_"No but you wanted me too. Look I went to see him after The Master okay? We weren't even together and .. God he was there when Merrick died. My bestfriend. I trained him, and he was there for me. It was so hard and I couldn't turn to you."_

_"I never said anything Buffy."_

_"No, but I know what you were thinking. How do you think I feel whenever we are walking together and every girl in town checks you out? Or when Spike and Drusilla are leaving me little notes about your past and all the 'loves' of your life."_

_His head snapped up. "They what?"_

_"Yea. I am getting letters of detailed accounts of your past and all these women. I've even seen pictures. I can't live up to how they looked. Or how Darla looked."_

_He jerked his head away._

_"See? I know how hard it must of been for you to kill your sire, and you can't even hear hear her name without going on the defensive! I can never be them, as pretty or as good as them. But here you are getting jelous because I have a picture of me and a friend."_

_A tear fell down her eye. She'd never hold his attention they way they could - did._

_"Buffy." He said softly, walking over and sitting with her on her bed. _

_She refused to looked at him._

_"Please look at me." He said quietly, putting his finger under his chin and turning her face towards him. "I'm sorry Buffy, none of those women in my past can hold a candle to you. Not even Darla." _

_Her eyes met his and she sniffled breaking his heart._

_"It doesn't hurt that I killed her. I am only upset I couldn't do it until you were in danger. And I had no clue Spike and Dru were doing those things last year, if I had I would have staked him."_

_"You weren't you."_

_A pained look spread across both their faces._

_"Did you see Pike this Summer?"_

_She nodded. "Nothing happened Angel. I haven't been with anyone since -"_

_"Shhh.." he quieted her. "I just wanted to make sure you were with someone who could keep you safe and not make you turn tricks."_

_She grinned. "Oh yes, I am such a hooker."_

_"But you're mine."_

_"Yes I am." She whispered._

_They leaned in and shared a passionate, soft, loving kiss. _

* * *

"Angel?" 

"Angel?"

"Hello?"

"Oh, what, huh?" He responded a bit startled.

"Do you want to go grab a beer?"

"Yes." He replied. He was in the mood to get smashed.

He sat in the passengers seat and Kate drove, staring at the sidewalk where he saw a short blonde.

Angel closed his eyes, if that didn't stop he'd go flat crazy.

He sighed and sat back, enjoying the ride to the bar.

Buffy sighed in relief once she got to the doors. Finally she was there. Her feet felt so swollen, and she was exhausted. 10 blocks was too far for a pregnant woman to walk.

She walked to the doors and found them surprusingly open for this time of night. But then again it was his job. She carefully walked in to find no one was there.

The slayer sighed, she'd come back in the morning. Buffy sat on the couch and rested her ankles. God she was tired.

Buffy closed her eyes. She swore just for a minute - to rest.

TBC... What did ya think? If you liked it, then by all means tell me and I will continue!


	7. Just Gotta Get There First

**Chapter Seven**

Buffy's eyes jerked open. She had the sudden urge to pee. She jumped up and tried to use her slayer speed to rush to the bathroom. She ran into a room by the door to find it was a closet, not a bathroom like she had thought.

She did the pee pee dance around the first floor trying to find a toliet to relieve herself in. Thankfully she found one, just as her bladder was collasping.

"Ahhhh." Buffy moaned as she sat on the toliet. It had never felt so good just to tinkle in her whole life, than it had while she was pregnant.

As Buffy flushed the toliet and leaned over to wash her hands, she felt a slight hungar pang - followed by several little kicks. She smiled. They were her babies. Buffy couldn't wait to meet them. Ah they would be beautiful, the perfect mixture of their parents.

She left the bathroom and grabbed her suitcase, leaving the hotel. She needed food before the infants within her womb kicked her to death. She figured she come back later, hopefully someone would be there then.

Buffy walked out of the doors and looked around. Not too many places open this time of night, atleast many that were appealing to her belly and growing children. Atleast with it being this close to sunrise she wouldn't have to worry about any vampires attacking. She took a left and walked a few blocks and found a Waffle House.

Yum.

The All Star Breakfast with hashbrowns sounded wonderful.

Her belly growled again, and she rushed inside to order.

* * *

Angel walked in to A.I only slightly drunk. Kate on the other hand was utterly obliviated. He'd gone out with her in hopes of drowning himself in alcohol, but all he ended up with was a very drunk Kate, a headache, and a bad mood. She'd spent all damn night hitting on him, telling him she didn't have work the next day so they could shake up in the darkness of her apartment. 

Angel knew then it was time to go. Sadly it was extremely close to sunrise and they had her car. He drove them back to the hotel and told Kate to sleep it off in one of the bedrooms upstaires.

He made a mentle note to have Cordeila or Doyle drive her home during lunch.

God he had a headache.

Angel sat down on the couch he had layed on earlier before Kate had come in. He was going to rest until Doyle and Cordeila showed up.

He closed his eyes and rehaled deeply. That's when his head snapped up. _She_ had been there. Buffy had been in the very place he was at, and not too long ago. Just moments before. She had come to him. Found him. God and he had missed her because he was out with Kate.

* * *

Buffy sighed as she read the maternity book in the library. Since she had become pregnant and taken off she had had much prenatal care, and read up as much as possible to be sure she and her babies were fine. 

She looked at the clock 2:30 pm. Wow. She been in there for hours and never realized it. Buffy had only meant to stay about two hours. She figured The A.I Team had probably been out all night fighting a demon and needed their rest. Truth was she was petrified to walz in there with her big tummy to face the father.

The slayer slowly got up from her spot and rubbed her tummy. She felt so large, and the stretch marks were horrible. She had them from her breasts to her ankles! They were horrible. She was certain the ones on her legs would become barely noticable -f at all - after birth, But the bright red streaks across her abdomen would stay forever.

Buffy walked up to the counter, six books in hand, to check out. She'd been to the library before and always used her fathers address.

"Thank you." She said as she left the building.

Taking a right, the Slayer headed to A.I Investigations. God she was nervous. So nervous, but she had about a 45 minute walk ahead of her to breathe.

* * *

"What do you mean she was here peaches?" Spike asked. There was no way, was there? 

"I mean just what I said, she was _here_."

"When?" He asked, not really believeing it. He honestly thought his boss had gone mad. They'd been in search of her for months. He remember when he brought news about a fight with the scoobies and Buffy saying she wanted to leave, but never had he thought she'd stay gone. But he knew then and there his ass had better get gone. It more than known that the slayer had been what was keeping him alive.

"Just minutes before I came in. I could smell her. She was here!"

"I think you had too much to drink and was knocked off your rocker."

Angel rolled his eyes. All he wanted to do was brood.

Just then Kate walked downstaires.

"Hey." She said smiling.

Angel and Spike nodded at her.

"Where's Cordeila and Doyle?"

"They left at 11:00 bickering about something and said they'd be back before lunch." Spike said. "But we all know what they're probably doing at this very moment."

"Yea mate, we're bringing in food." Doyle replied, walking in with his misses.

Cordiela was glowing, it was extremely obvious she had gotten some.

"What'd ya bring?" Spike asked. He loved human food.

"Thai."

"Did you perhaps bring - extra's?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Angel quirked a smiled as everyone else laughed a little. Doyle distributed food and they all sat down to eat in one of the back rooms. Angel didn't feel the need to tell them he swore his slayer had been their earlier. There was no need. Spike was probably right, just his imagination.

* * *

DING The door alarm sound rang though the first floor, signaling someone walked in. 

"I got it." Cordeila said walking into the main room.

"Angel Investigations..." They all heard her voice ring. "OMG Buffy."

Angel forze at the name and Spike eyed him. Both jumped up and ran into the main room, followed by Doyle and Kate.

* * *

Buffy stood, her back too the doors, trying to breathe. This was so difficult. But if she didn't change things, then everyone would be screwed. She waited for someone to come out and welcome her. 

She saw Cordeila, and watched her face change when she saw the large belly infront of the slayer. The 'OMG Buffy' let her see the surprise.

That's when everyone else walked in. Angel and Spike and then Doyle and a blonde woman - Kate, Buffy remembered from the dream -who stood next Angel in a stance saying he was hers. A pang shot through her heart, she hadn't realized they had been together that long. Probably in love then, in the future.

"Buffy." Angel spoke. He felt like he was looking at a ghost. A pregnant one at that.

His eyes looked at her body, round with child. He couldn't believe his Buffy was here and ... and pregnant at that.

"Hi." She said meekly and then looked at Spike. She knew he'd make it through, even without the dream.

"Well howdy ho slayer. Look at you.. done got yourself knocked up." He said smiling and walked over and gave her a hug when made her eye him.

"What? No need to make you feel unwelcome so that you take off running again. Your pregnant, big friggin deal, you bloody humans do it all the time."

Angel just stood in his spot in shock and he listened to everyone else talk to her.

"Ya know Buffy, we are just going to have to do something about your clothes. I mean, yea pregnancy must suck, but no need to look like - _that."_ Cordiela smiled. "You scared us. You like taking off. Please don't do it again. I should probably go call Sunnydale."

"No. Please." She asked. "Not - not yet."

The beauty queen just nodded.

Angel stepped forward and gave her a hug without speaking. He rubbed her hair and let a few tears run down his face as a murmered soft pleasentries into her ear.

"I have missed you." He said. "Don't ever stay gone like that. Please." He begged her.

Tears streamed down the slayers face as well. She knew they couldn't be together, can't change _that _much of the future. But she was glad he was disgusted with her 'mutated' form.

He finally let her go when he heard her belly rumble. Buffy blushed.

"Sorry. Hungry. We haven't eaten since this morning."

"Well your in luck little lady." Doyle said smiling. Leading her to the couch, away from Angel. "We have thai. Does that work for you?"

"Anything does now days, whether or not they like it." She said with a small smile.

"Th-they?" Angel asked.

Buffy looked at him, stared him in the eye. "Twins."

**TBC...**


	8. Just a talkin

Title: Strength

By: Tater17

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

Cordeila casually went upstaires with Angel to a guest room one over from his.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asked.

"Make her a spot to rest. She needs it incase you can't tell."

Angel just looked at her.

"Look, I am not letting her take off this time. She looks like she hasn't had proper care in months, and for twins, I think she should weigh more than what she looks. Now help me damn it or I can just tell her to leave."

He sighed and left.

"Where are you going!" Cordeila asked angrily.

"To get so sheets." He snapped.

She smiled.

They came back downstaires 30 minutes later to find Buffy trying a large glass of water.

"We.. made you a room." Angel said, as he sat across from her.

She nodded. "Thank you, but it wasn't needed."

"It wasn't? Did you think you were taking off again pet?" Spike asked.

She shook her head. "No, just - no need to go out of your way for me."

Silence. Uncomfortable silence. After about a minute, Angel was ready to ask her questions.

"Want to tell us your story?"

God, he wasn't even sure he wanted to hear it. Falling in love with some man and carrying his children within her womb. This was wrong on so many levels.

Just as Buffy was about to answer, Kate's beeper went off.

"Damn it. I gotta go in." She said grabbing her coat. "We still on for tomorrow?" She asked Angel. He slightly nodded. That looked so bad.

He looked back at Buffy after she had left to see her staring elsewhere - anywhere but at him. Her pain was obvious.

"It's not what you-"

Buffy held up her hand. "Shh.. I don't need to know. Lets just discuss why I am here."

They all nodded.

"Well I had a dream last night, a very strange -" She stopped, her eyes wide - she jumped up running away from them.

"Buffy!" Angel called.

"GOTTA PEE." She hollered back.

Everyone burst out laughing, and they were just getting themselves back together when she returned, red to the face.

"It's a good thing you knew where the bathroom was." Cordeila said with a smirk.

"Yea, I was here earlier and no one else was so I went to the bathroom and left for breakfast."

Angel's eyes went wide, but he didn't say anything.

Buffy sat down and looked at Angel. "Lets try this again shall we?"

He nodded.

"Well like I said I had a dream last night that was about each of us. Five years from now, and it wasn't a pleasant future - for me anyway."

"Pet, why don't you start from the beginning?" Spike urge.

"I left Sunnydale when I found out I was pregnant. I told the gang and they thought the child should be aborted or go to the counsil. I told Spike he needed to run, and I took off with Riley. He offered to help me."

Angel took a deep breath. Jealousy rolling off him.

"I woke up last night in the hotel and left. He was going to become a lawyer for Wolfam and Hart. A drunk one at that. He - wasn't too nice. They were after my children. It started nice. We had no idea what was going on, but then after a while they were drugging me to drain my powers, and Lily and Liam were practically being held hostage. We ran one night and ended up here."

"Cute names. When did you pick them?" Cordy asked.

"I haven't yet." She chuckled. "I found out through the dream. So we end up here and turned out Gavin was here with his 'thugs' and I brought in some behind me with Lilah. It was horrible. The kids got out alright, we fought and they took off. I told you my story, what had happened, and then Angel took us back to his place and dropped Kate off at home."

"Kate?" He questioned.

Buffy nodded. "Look I can't say much because I don't want to screw up the whole future every coupling I saw looked so happy together. I remember there being a guy named Gunn, I guess he'll be here shortly. Wesley was here, so was a girl I knew a long time ago Anne, and Faith. But to answer your question you and Kate were a couple - and by the looks of it pretty happy."

He shook his head, but Buffy continued before she could hear anything.

"I know that in this future you were having a difficult with Wolfam and Hart. It's all getting fuzzy now, but those were the key facts."

They all nodded.

"Buffy have you had any prenatal care?" Angel asked.

"Some." She replied. "Taking off like I did didn't help, and I was worried I could be tracked and what not."

Angel looked at Cordeila. "I'll go make the appointment. Buffy, would you like me to call Riley, I am sure he is going to want to know where you are."

She shook her head. "He's better off without us. He doesn't need to turn into what my dream foretold."

"But I am sure we can fix it. He is going to want to know his children."

Buffy's eyes wide. "Why would you think - oh because I left with him. They aren't his."

Cordeila just nodded. "Then...?"

"I am about 7 months pregnant. Keyword being about 6-7 months. Do the math."

They all counted. "Okay about November, that means nothing to us."

"It does to us." Buffy said looking at Angel.

The vampires eyes went wide. "No."

She nodded her head in response.

"Yes."

He shook his head and stood up.

"No possible."

"That's what I said."

"You aren't supposed to - it was all taken back."

"I did remember. Angel I felt your heart beat for crying out loud! And apparently they forgot to take this. Do you want a DNA test or would you like me to tell you what happened?"

Everyone quickly left the scene, Cordy having to pull Spike away and explain to him since he had no idea.

"Why didn't you come to me? Tell me?"

"Because Angel! You would have given me the same bullshit about us not being together and at the time I couldn't bare to hear it! I didn't know what to do, and was afraid you or they would get hurt if everyone knew their true partenage!" She yelled at him standing up. "Look this isn't how I envisioned my life at 15 or even 18 months ago but this is how it is. I saw the future and do not want a life like that, so I came here now and that's what should count."

He nodded.

"Are you keeping them knowing what you know?"

She looked him dead in the eye, her voice was never more serious than it was right now. "Yes - with or without your help."

"Good, because I want them too."

Buffy's face lightened up, she felt exstatic at that moment.

Before either could speak, Cordeila walked in - "We have an appointment with Dr. Warren in about 30 minutes so lets get to it."

* * *

Later that evening Buffy sat at the table as Angel was making them a late supper. The doctors appointment had gone well, nothing horrible had happened. They found out they had one boy and one girl - but Buffy had known that.

Angel gently placed two plates of food down and sat across from Buffy.

"You a bit jittery." She noticed.

"Yea." He said with a smile.

"And your smiling."

"I am having children Buffy."

"It is nice isn't it?"

He nodded and took a bite of food.

"Buffy, umm , I know I haven't been there for the pregnancy and all, but can we maybe, discuss their.. names?"

"Yea." She said smiling. "I have no idea why I used those names but I did."

"Umm how about Sarah for a girl?"

Buffy thought for a minute and put food into her belly.

"Hmm, not sure." She then looked down at her womb. "Do you want to be a Sarah?"

A large jab hit.

"I guess not." She said smiling.

Angel's eyes went wide. Buffy looked at him and just cracked a smile.

"Do you.. want to feel them? They are moving around like mad."

He just nodded and stayed where he was. She slowly got up from the table and walked two feed over to him.

"Here." She said softly, placing him large hand over the children.

He felt one kick, then two, and three. Finally placing his left on there there, covering her entire belly.

"Wow." He said looking at Buffy.

"That's what I said."

Without thinking Angel leaned forward and kissed her tummy tenderly, lovingly and whispered. "I love you two."

He then wrapped his arms around Buffy's waist and layed his head on her tummy letting the tears fall and he could feel Buffy's tears hit his forehead. This was all so much for the both of them.

Hopefully life would stop with the curveballs.

TBC...


End file.
